


[Podfic] Stuck

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, OLHTS made me do it, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, at some point they have both a penis and a vulva, not to quote the lion king but Be Prepared, very improper scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Prompt: effort catastrophies, over the years of experimenting with their efforts, things for Crowley and Aziraphale are sure to have gone wrong.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)Sound effect:Scissors, by dersuperanton (CC-BY 3.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-1-Stuck-ecib25)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-8/62885764-44100-2-74049b72a2422.m4a)

Image from original fic, for reference (you will understand this when you listen 😉 )


End file.
